Shayne and Aurox/Lore
'Lore Challenges' 'Reward' Fetch Me A Symbiote ---LLC ARCFLEET EXTERMINATION REQUEST 19956.27 ---WORK ORDER TO EXTERMINATE INDIGENOUS THREAT ---LOCALE: CHUNK BRAXON III, DETRITUS RING, SOLUS SYSTEM ---TAGS: GUAYOTA, ENERGY_SUCKING_ROCK_MONSTER, ROGUE_HOBOS ---TAGS: S1_WEAPON_TRIAL, PRI2, SEV2 ---EXPECTED DATE OF COMPLETION: y.19956, d.30 This work order requires the aggressive depopulation of a dangerous indigenous species known as the "guayote" from the Braxon III planetoid of sector 17 within the Detritus Ring. The "guayota"- or "star poop", in the Aelfrin tongue- are aggressive and volatile energy beings capable of instantaneously encasing themselves in nearby mineral matter. They can also rapidly shift into a state of partly-phased energy, from which they feed incessantly on most known processed power sources. This appetite makes them terribly dangerous to colonies in the Detritus Ring, where the guayota are known to assault colonies, draining them entirely of power- a less-than-ideal outcome for colonies who rely on functional oxygen scrubbers to live. The LLC has been offered a handsome contract from an anonymous third party to disperse the creatures from Braxon III and other nearby planetoids within the Detritus Ring. Mentor For Monsters (Excerpts from the personal log of Reyna Valeria a.k.a. "The Valkyrie".) //THE VALKYRIE'S CHRONICLES -- DAY 5977 New rescue today - goes by the name of Shayne. Parents are nowhere to be found and the kid's not the sharing type. Pre-teen. Major attitude. Ready to scrap. Found her picking around the settlement on Braxon III, not long after the LLC guayota exterminations. Good kid. Smart mouth. Scrapper. Reminds me of me. //THE VALKYRIE'S CHRONICLES -- DAY 5978 Something's up with this Shayne kid. Thought she was just shy, but now I think she's hiding something pretty major. Found her in the loot lockup on Braxon III past a door a capital ship blast couldn't have opened. Doesn't strike me as the hacker type. Just gave me one of those mean smiles when asked about it. Only minor loot missing. Mostly mineral structural enhancers the miners use to reinforce cave. Color me suspicious. //THE VALKYRIE'S CHRONICLES -- 5979 That little brat stole my hoverskiff from under lock and key. Huge- and I mean HUGE- hole in the side of the hangar. Only carries that little boomerang and no explosive residue. More curious than mad. She's back under lock now. //THE VALKYRIE'S CHRONICLES -- 5980 Well, mystery solved. Shayne has a "pet" guayota- one of those big rock monsters the LLC were trying to wipe out. Somehow she's making it do what she says. Never seen anything like it... big, ugly sucker. Almost got out of the shielded prison. Rest of the base is rattled. I'm seeing potential here... Isn't This A Buddy Comedy?! (Conversation between Aurox and Shayne pulled from a surveillance microphone within Shayne's personal quarters in the Rogue outpost on Braxon III, installed at the request of the Valkyrie. Audio attached, transcript below) Shayne: '''Awright, one more time. Fetch, Aurox! '''Aurox: '''I will ELIMINATE your physical form, child. '''S: Come on, we talked about this. This is how it works. This is how we have FUN. I throw, you fetch. Got it, Aurox? A: I am a RAGING HATE FURNACE of INFINITE POWER! S: Awwwww, so cute! Anyway, c'mon! Fetch! C'mon, boy! A: I will paint SEVERAL MURALS with your BLOOD! S: Nah, you won't. Don't forget, I have... THIS. (Aurox makes an alarmed gurgling noise) S: '''Yeah, you recognize THAT? It's your phase beacon- the only thing keepin' all your atoms and junk in one piece! And this button, this one? The one I'm LAZILY resting my finger on? Well, uh... uh... well, I have no idea what it does, but you really don't want me screwing with this thing! So you work for ME now. Sound good? (Aurox sighs irritably.) '''S: '''Y'know, I CAN just shut this thing off... '''A: NOOOO! S: '''"Nooooo"-kay then! So fetch, damn you! Here it goes! (Aurox grumbles, disgruntled; brief silence when he fetches.) '''A: I have returned. And I have brought you the object you hurled. Shayne. S: '''Sorry- who? (Aurox sighs, resigned.) '''A: Supreme Shayne, Lord of All Things, Blessed Be Her Name. S: 'Aw, yeah. I like this. THIS is good 'Content Category:Hero Lore